nisekoifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frage
Frage (シツモン, Shitsumon) ist das zweite offizielle Kapitel der Reihe. Veröffentlicht wurde sie im wöchentlich erscheinenden Magazin Weekly Shōnen Jump. Übersicht Raku und Chitoge sehen sich bei ihm wieder. Ihre Väter wollen, dass sie ein Paar spielen sollen, welches von der Beziehung der beiden Gangs zueinander abhängt. Später reden Raku und Chitoge im Garten miteinander, aber ihre Beziehung zum jeweils anderen ändert sich nicht. Am nächsten Tag stattet sie ihm einen Besuch bei ihm zu Hause ab und fragt ihn, ob er mit ihr ausgehen möchte. Handlung Raku and Chitoge are both in shock after knowing each other backgrounds. Raku and Chitoge's fathers introduce the two to each other. Raku tells them that he cannot date Chitoge, which Chitoge agrees to which they start arguing again with each other. Raku's father believes that they are on good terms, which the two deny. Raku's father tells them that there is no other way to stop the war between the groups, when they suddenly hear a scream outside. Claude barges in and has heard rumors that Chitoge got kidnapped, which Chitoge denies. The yakuza appears and Ryū tells Claude that he has held his anger towards the Bee Hive Gang for a long time and he won't let it slide this time. Claude and Ryū spread serious threats, but Raku's father tells Claude that it is a misunderstanding and tells him that Raku and Chitoge are dating. Everyone is in total shock at the news, and when Claude asks Chitoge's father if it is true, he responds saying that they've accepted it too. Everyone cheers for their relationship and both groups decide to stop the war against each other. Raku and Chitoge are denies about being in love with each other but Claude fires a gunshot towards while Ryū slashes his sword next to Chitoge telling Claude that he will kill him if he touches Raku. The groups question and become suspicious of Chitoge and Raku's relationship but the two manage to fake their love for each other which Ryū believes while Claude finds things suspicious. Claude and Ryū ask the couple questions about them but when they both have different answers the groups become unsure of their relationship. The group then warns them what the consequences are if they break up. Outside, Raku thanks Chitoge for finding his pendant. Chitoge explains that she would feel horrible if she didn't help him to find it and asks him what it is. Raku tells her that a special girl he loved gave it to him long time ago. Chitoge tells Raku that she hates people who mope about failures and things they can't change, but what she doesn't hate are romantic things. The next day, one of the yakuza members tells Raku that he has a guest, which suprises Raku. Raku sees Chitoge at his door asking him to go out on a date with Raku in complete in shock. Meanwhile, Kosaki is leaving home to go somewhere. Debüt Charaktere Anmerkungen Enthüllungen Trivia